Home Alone
by spacegypsy1
Summary: What happens when Vala’s left behind at the SGC when the rest of SG1 goes on a mission?   She ignores the advice of her friends.   One shot ditty just for the fun of it.  Daniel and Vala.


Title: Home Alone

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance

Pairings: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Characters: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran, mentions Sam, Cam, Teal'c, Carolyn.

Spoilers: None that I know of - oh wait – a vague reference to Crusade Part 1.

Timeline: After Season 10

Word Count: 1900

Chapter Count: One of One

Synopsis: What happens when Vala's left behind at the SGC when the rest of SG-1 goes on a mission? She ignores the advice of her friends. One shot ditty just for the fun of it. Daniel and Vala romance.

**Originally Posted on 12-06-2007- updated 2012**

~0i0~

Geared up in camo BDUs all but one of SG-1 surrounded the infirmary bed looking at the other member with sympathy.

"Come on Princess, cheer up you'll be outta here in no time." Mitchell patted Vala's shoulder. "We'll bring you a souvenir."

"Carolyn assures me that I'll get out in the next twenty four hours totally un-contagious. I don't understand this whole pox thing, why didn't Muscles get it too? Now I'm disfigured for life! Look Daniel." Vala threw the covers back and started to pull downward at the waist band of her pajama bottoms with her thumb.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa!" Mitchell tossed his hands up into the air and jumped back.

Wrestling the covers from Vala's grip he pulled them back across her. "One small scar on your….tummy and one on your shoulder is hardly 'scarred for life'. Teal'c's symbiote and now his Tretonin have protected him over the years. The rest of us all had it as children."

"I've never even been close to any live chickens that I know of. Carolyn has assured me I can't get it from eating chickens – which of course I don't but I've sat next to some who do." Pouting, Vala folded her arms across her chest.

Sitting on the side of the bed Daniel ducked his head to hide his grin while Sam looked down at the floor.

Teal'c eyed Vala sympathetically. "Vala Mal Doran, what movie did you choose from our list to watch while we are gone?"

"Well Muscles, I've decided on Rosemary's Baby."

"Hell NO!" Mitchell yelled as Daniel shot up from the bed saying at the same time. "No, wrong choice. Don't watch that one."

Looking from one to the other curiously, Vala asked, "Why not?"

"We have got to go, wait on that one till we get back." Mitchell folded his arms eyeing her speculatively.

Biting her lip, Vala nodded once in acquiesce. "All right. Then I'll watch Galaxy Quest."

"Good. We're outta here."

Her sad attempt at a smile morphed into a pout as her team left her waving goodbye from her infirmary bed.

~0i0~

Pulling Daniel's wallet from the pocket of the jacket she wore, Vala removed his video membership card and American Express credit card. "Hello." Vala grinned at the scruffy clerk. "I'd like to rent Rosemary's Baby… well, the DVD, not the actual baby…anyway, do you have it? I couldn't download it because I sorta overspent on my account. And the download for movies is pretty spotty where I'm staying... with my friends who are out of town... because sometimes it stops right in the middle and has to be started all over again..."

~0i0~

Daniel's car crept across the base parking lot and stopped far from the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. With a sigh of relief Vala turned the engine off grateful she'd parked far enough away that she didn't slide on the icy patches and hit something with Daniel's car. She hadn't considered how she'd explain its movement from where he'd parked it the morning the team left for the mission… without her. The sleet had started the minute she walked out of the video store and driving on slick ice was not a skill she possessed. Reaching into the back seat she retrieved the wool neck scarf and Daniel's North Face sub zero jacket. Taking the insulated gloves from the pocket she got out of the car, making sure she locked it. "Ah." Vala sighed aloud into the crisp freezing air. The weatherman had informed her through Daniel's radio that the temperature was 18 degrees Fahrenheit and that the wind chill factor was 6 degrees. She wondered why he didn't just say it was 6 degrees. She didn't know Fahrenheit from Celsius all she knew was it was bitterly cold.

By the time she made it to the entrance she had removed Daniel's jacket and scarf. The long hike had warmed her considerably. Dumping the bundle on the sergeant's desk, Vala pulled off Mitchell's Air Force sweatshirt and added it to the pile. She leaned over the desk with a smile, "James, would you mind hiding these for a bit? Ah, they're…"

"Dr. Jackson's?"

"Yes…and…"

"Colonel Mitchell's?"

"Ahm. Right, I need to get them to the men's locker room, so they don't notice that I…"

"Borrowed them?" James offered with a small smile.

"Right."

"I can take them for you ma'am when I get relieved."

"Thank you. Have you heard…"

"They're still off world – still not due back until tomorrow evening." James checked his roster.

With a regrettable sigh Vala asked, "Ah, James, about the car…"

"I can have someone move it back where it was and get the keys to you." James held out his hand, palm up.

Vala dropped the keys into his hand. "Can I bring you dinner up later? Today is roast beef. I can be the first in line. I'll pick up the keys then."

"That would be nice, ma'am."

She winked and sauntered off.

~0i0~

Later, after delivering the Sergeant's dinner as promised, Vala wandered into Daniel's office and played some online games, and bought three pair of shoes and two purses online with Daniel's credit card since hers was maxed out. Then she canceled the order and hacked into Daniel's email, finding absolutely nothing of interest. She wrote an IOU with receipt copies for everything she'd spent today and put them in a pretty thank you card which she stashed in a book on the shelf. All of that took up a few hours of her seemingly unlimited time alone.

Sometime around 2300 hours she roamed down to the mess hall, popped some pop corn, loaded her tray with three different varieties of Jell-o, spent ten minutes at the candy machine picking out two candy bars and one pack of bubble gum, wandered to her quarters, and finally hauled her treasures to Daniel's room, along with her DVD movie, giraffe and wearing her newest nightie, she settled in for the night.

~0i0~

Closing his locker, Sergeant James Seymour turned to leave for the night and bumped headlong into Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, you're back!"

Looking exhausted and dirty, Daniel barely had the strength to smile. "Yeah, we ran into a little trouble and came back early."

"Oh, hope everyone's alright."

"Nothing too bad, Mitchell's in the infirmary with minor injuries, Sam's not really happy, she lost a lot of data and Teal'c's … well, Teal'c's just Teal'c. I think we're all glad to be home." Daniel was riffling around in his locker obviously searching for something.

"Lose something?" James slipped on his heavy parka as he headed for the door.

"My wallet and car keys, I must have left them in my office or quarters, who knows. Too tired to drive home anyway. Night, Sergeant."

"Good night_," Uh oh_, _poor Vala_, James thought closing the door behind him.

Daniel stripped and headed for a long hot shower.

~0i0~

With a chocolate bar held halfway to her mouth, Vala stared unbelievingly at the TV screen. Heart beating frantically she tried to look away from the horrifyingly familiar scene of Rosemary being impregnated by the evil beast. She'd skipped through this scene earlier, but when she reached the end of the movie she backed it up to once again attempt to watch it. No way. Vala dropped the candy bar, hit the off button on the remote and sank down under the covers as the room plunged into pitch blackness. She should have listened to her friends. They had known and wanted to protect her. Definitely a bad choice in movies.

Snuggling Daniel's pillow tightly to her chest, Vala inhaled his scent. He would be home tomorrow. Her Daniel. In the darkness she patted around the bed until she located the giraffe and tucked it under her chin. "It'll all be alright tomorrow, really. Daniel will be home."

An eerie feeling went up her spine when the door creaked open. Surely she'd imagined it. Vala pulled the covers tighter over her head. The thud of someone knocking into the foot of the bed sent her heart to her throat and she tossed the covers aside and sat up with a screech.

"Damn!" Daniel called out in pain when his shin hit the bed followed closely by a startled, "Holy...crap! Vala is that you?"

The bedside lamp came to life and Vala leaped up, standing on the bed, "Daniel! Daniel you're home. Oh, Daniel I was so frightened." By this time she'd walked along the mattress to the end of the bed. "Thank the gods you're here." She took a quick bounce on the bed and propelled herself towards his fresh smelling, gorgeous body.

His arms automatically locked around the projectile that was Vala. Her legs automatically locked around his waist. Feeling unsteady Daniel took a few steps back.

"Oh my gods, darling, I'm so sorry, I should have listened." Vala laid a hot wet open mouth kiss on him.

Shocked and surprised, Daniel returned the kiss none the less.

Pulling her face back and with tears rolling down her cheek Vala smiled apologetically. "I promise… I really, really promise to listen next time." Once again she kissed him, this time deepening the assault on his mouth.

Somehow he managed to force himself to break the intoxicating kiss and found that he'd carried her back to the side of the bed.

"Vala," he whispered with a hint at reluctance and then let her go, but she dangled, wrapped around him like the proverbial albatross. "Vala. Let go."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. The bed's right beneath you. Let go."

Turning her head for a peep she found that indeed the bed was right there to catch her. "How very convenient. Daniel I love you. I'm sorry, I tried not to. And I really tried not to watch that awful movie that may as well have been about my life. And while I'm at it I want to tell you that I used your credit card. And your movie membership card. And, well darling, I used your car, your jacket and even your scarf. And I read your email and I used your computer. And slept in your bed. I think that's all, at least for today. Except for Mitchell's sweatshirt."

"Why?"

Vala let go and plopped onto the bed looking up at him, lip held between her teeth, brows knitted and expression pained. "Because I missed you terribly. I was bored. I had nothing to do. I didn't have any money left and I was curious about the movie," she shuddered, "and well, to be honest I…."

"No, why do you love me?"

Vala grabbed his belt and yanked him down onto the bed. "Because, darling, you're you."

This time Daniel initiated the kiss.

"Why do you love me?" Vala pulled at his shirttail as she spoke each word into his hot, wet, zealous mouth.

"How do you know I love you?" He asked, head lifting, voice teasing.

Shoving him back, she grinned, her eyes full of delight and her hands wandering down his chest. "Pfft! Really, Daniel you're not ancient text when it comes to reading you…you loved me the moment I first socked you, it was in your eyes. Now come here and make me forget all about monsters."

THE END


End file.
